Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to vision sensor chips, and more particularly to vision sensor chips including vision sensor pixel(s) having an open-loop amplifier. Other embodiments of the inventive concept relate to operating methods for this type of vision sensor chip and data processing systems including same.
Motion detectors are a class of electronic devices that react in some manner to moving objects. There are many different applications for motion detectors and quite a few are particularly designed to detect the motion of people. That is, one or more motion detector(s) may be integrated into a system specifically designed to automatically detect the motion of people. Generally speaking, a motion detector includes one or more motion sensor(s) that generate an electrical signal (or electrical indication) that corresponds to detected motion.
Certain smart phones, tablet PCs and other electronic devices incorporate (or “embed”) one or more motion sensor(s) capable of detecting the motion of people. As with many other components (e.g., integrated circuits) of contemporary portable electronic devices, size is an important consideration. However, in the case of motion sensors embedded in a portable electronic device, size is just one of several particularly important considerations including, for example, sensitivity of the motion sensor, and power consumed by the motion sensor.
In order to reduce the size and power consumption of a motion sensor, it is desirable to reduce the size and number of constituent transistors and capacitors. However, reductions in the physical size of a motion sensor should not materially degrade performance characteristic such as sensitivity.